Finding love
by JohnlockCumberbitch
Summary: Sherlock has started feeling emotions towards a certain flat mate of his, but how will he go around convincing john that they are made for each other? Eventual johnlock and fluff, any advice would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock had always put ignored his feelings, compassion was useless, it didn't do anything and most of the time no one got anything useful out of it, only a broken and empty heart. But when Sherlock started experience feelings towards John he didn't know what to do. I mean John was straight and it would ruin their friendship if Sherlock told him about them. So Sherlock decided he would forget about them, and it worked for a while, that is exactly two months and seven days before Sherlock was reminded, quite suddenly, of what it was he had forgotten and left behind.

John stepped out of his bedroom, half dressed, ready to go for a shower. He had had another breakup with a girl the night before and needed a nice long shower to comfort him. He didn't know what he always did wrong, he had had so many breakups that he couldn't remember all the reasons, but most of them tied back to Sherlock. It was always down the lines of the women thinking he was gay, which he was not, or that he cared about Sherlock more than them and that they spent way to much time together.

After his shower, John had quickly ran downstairs in only his towel wrapped loosely around his waist, to try and find his shaver.

'Sherlock, where is my shaver. Have you seen it?' It was then, when Sherlock turned round that all of his hidden feelings had been brought back. John was standing there, towel only just holding up around his waist, his torso was still shiny and Sherlock could see John defined muscles in his stomach. Johns hair was darker and contrasted against his tanned skin and the stubble outlining the edge of his face, only made him look more masculine and definitely more seductive.

'Um, no i don't think I have seen it, sorry John.' But Sherlock knew exactly where it was, he had seen it lying around on the kitchen top, in the way of one of his experiments, so he had binned it. And anyway Sherlock liked John looking like this.

'Oh okay then, I guess I'll keep looking then.' And with that John ran back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Sherlock found that John was starting to creep into his thoughts and his dreams. He needed a case to take his mind off John, but no good ones were turning up. He tried to push his feelings aside again and again, but it was no use, they kept returning, getting stronger every time he saw John or heard his sweet, kind voice. He knew he had to do something about it, so one day, Sherlock went to see the person he detested most in the world, his brother.

'Sooo, Sherlock my dear brother, what do I have the pleasure of meeting you for?' The small grin in Mycroft's face annoyed the hell out of Sherlock, but he decided to be polite, after all, he did come here for help.

' I was wondering if you had any cases I would be able to take, you see I haven't really been put on any big cases, well since my return. And that was a year ago now, so i came to you, to see if you could... If you could,' Sherlock got interrupted bid sentence.

' You want help from me.' The grin on Mycroft's face was now even bigger and he had said the sentence as if mocking his younger sibling.' Well if course I can give you a case, all you had to do was ask.'

'Just remember, your plane leaves at three tomorrow.' Mycroft reminded Sherlock as he left his office. Mycroft had given him a case investigating the death of a young girl in Greece, she had been the daughter of their prime minister, Kostas Karamanlis, and it was suspected that she had been murdered, although no one could be sure and no one knew who, if it was murder, had committed the crime. It was not a hard case, in fact Sherlock already had a few ideas of his own, but of course it was necessary that he should see the body before coming to conclusions.

Mycroft had given him one week to solve the case, but Sherlock knew that it would only take at least a day. Which meant that he had six left to put his plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at ten, Sherlock and John were sitting on a plane waiting for it to depart from stab stead airport to a small airport near the hotel. When they arrived Sherlock hurried off the plane, leaving John to wait at the baggage arrival to find his bag alone. Sherlock had only brought a small hand luggage suitcase and had hurried off to get himself a coffee as soon he had departed the plane. When he finally saw John coming through the doors after passport control, he hurried over to him and started questioning on why it had taken him so long to get off the plane and how bored he now was. John got rather angry after this and hurried off to the courtesy car hire agency before Sherlock could see his disgruntled face.

They were staying at a beautiful hotel on the coast, which even had its own private pool. Their rooms were joint by a door so that they could easily get to one another, this had been Sherlocks idea but when John had questioned him about it, he had replied that it must have been Mycroft's doing. They had a shared ensuite bathroom that would have been large enough for a family of five to be able to use, and they had their own little private section of garden out the back of the sliding doors from Johns room. This meant Sherlock would have an excuse to be allowed to go into Johns room.

They began unpacking as soon as they got to the hotel and within an hour, they were on their way to the scene of the crime, where the daughter had been found dead. The scene had not been moved or touched, except from that a sheet had been placed over the young girl. A couple of Greek policemen crouched by the girl, whilst a few more stood by the yellow and black tape, that signified it was the scene of a crime.

Sherlock and John were let through straight away without any questions to who they were or why they were there, Mycroft's doing no doubt, and Sherlock immediately walked over to the dead girl. He uncovered her and stared down at her for what must have been only twenty seconds at the most.

'She was murdered four days ago, this is not where the crime was committed, she was killed by her fathers bodyguard, presumably the prime minister was on to it as we'll and knew exactly what was happening. But he was not actually her father, she had found out and was threatening to tell the press this, in the hope that he would be removed from his post as she had also found out he had kidnapped her at birth from a young woman, her mother, so that he would have the advantage of being a single parent and that the people would feel sorry for him, which would get him more votes. He had no way of silencing her and decided that her death would only mean that the people would feel even more sorry for him, so he hired his closest body guard to do the job for him. She was choked to death from something being forced down her throat, probably a plastic bag, which was then removed and she was placed here where she was found one day later.' Sherlock looked around to see that all the Greek policemen were standing there, jaws dropping off their heads, with looks of sheer amazement on their faces, and John stood there looking so proud that it made Sherlock fill up with so much happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Au: thank you all for easing this story. I would really appreciate any tips or any help on this story, it is my first fanfic so please forgive me for anything wrong in this story. Please review and leave any helpful comments!x**

After everything that Sherlock had deduced from the crime scene had been confirmed, he and John were free to go. They wandered along the beach in silence. Sherlock held his shoes in his hands and could feel the sand beneath his toes, it was such a wonderful feeling, the warm sun setting on the horizon, the silence of the early evening as he and John strolled back to their hotel. They had left the at in the town and had decided to walk back to the hotel from there. They were both quite tired when they got back and both ended up going to their separate rooms straight away, and both fell asleep rather quickly, even Sherlock.

The next morning, John awake to find Sherlock sitting outside in their little garden, reading Johns book.

'Good book?' He asked Sherlock, mockingly.

'No.'sherlock said bluntly,'it doesn't even make sense and it is so borrriiiiinnnngggg!' He exaggerated.

'Well I rather like it said John, not letting himself be put down by the great detective.


	5. Chapter 5

**Au: so now it's my holidays I will try and do more regular and longer updates! Please leave any feedback!**

Over the day, Sherlock and John argued a lot, and by the end of the day, they were both very annoyed and very frustrated. They had argued over the fact that Sherlock hadn't eaten and that John was always nagging him. They had argued over Johns vocabulary and over Sherlocks habit to always be so arrogant towards people. This had ended in them both leaving to their rooms separately, slamming their doors behind them.

After a while John decided that you could only watch so much Greek tv without going mad from not understanding a single word of it, so he decided that he would nip down to the bar for a drink or two. It turned out that to quench johns anger, a lot more than two drinks were needed.

At around eleven, Sherlock decided he would go and see how John was doing so he knocked on his door, and when no one replied, Sherlock slowly pushed the door open, only to find himself looking at an empty room. Suddenly, Sherlocks mind started deducing things from the objects in the room, and the ones that weren't, Johns wallet and door key was missing, but his phone had been left. He hadn't taken his jacket, which meant that he was probably not going outside and as his wallet had gone, he was obviously intending to have to pay for something. Ahhhh, the bar.

Sherlock found John Sutton alone in the near empty hotel bar. In front if him stood about five beer glasses, and John sat, looking extremely drunk, with a huge lop sided grin on his face as he saw Sherlock approaching him.

'John, I think it's time you came back to the room now.' Sherlock said softly, not wanting to upset the drunken man.

'Oooh, come back to your room, and why would you want me to do that Sherlock, is it because you want me, you want my body? My body inside yours...?'

'John, stop it now! You are way past the point and you are taking this way too far!' Sherlock was getting annoyed now, he found himself rather turned on by the fact that John was talking to him like this. But of course, there was no way he would take advantage of John, ever.

'Come on Sherlock, stay for a drink, just one.'

'Im sorry John but no, we need to be getting you back to bed now.' John looked up at Sherlock, putting a sad look on his face and trying to do puppy dog eyes.

'Fine!' Sherlock sighed 'but only one drink!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Au: okay guys so this is where the story turns from a K+ into a T. Johnlock finally, took me a while to get there! There may not be an update for a couple of days but will try hard to make it a good one!**

Sherlock woke in his bed the next morning with a blinding headache and not much memory of the night before. He remembered going down to the bar to talk to John and having his first drink, but then things got a bit blurry. Suddenly Sherlock was awakened form his thoughts by a soft grunt that came firm next to him. He looked over and saw John lying next to him, with his arm reaching out towards Sherlock. Sherlock quickly looked under the covers not knowing what he wanted to see, it did it anyway and saw that they were both stark naked. He looked around the room and saw clothes strewn everywhere on the floor and and on the back of furniture. What had happened last night! This was not the way that Sherlock had planned to woo John. He was now very unsure about what his next move should be, he could either stay and have to talk it out with John or he could leave John alone, and let him wake up in Sherlocks bed, wondering what had happened. Sherlock knew which one he would prefer to do, run for the hills and never admit to taking advantage of poor John, but he knew that if he wanted to ever fix the mess he had created, he would have to stay and talk it out.

Slowly Sherlock crept out of bed and quickly put some pants on and wrapped his blue silk dressing gown around him. He was just pulling some trousers on, when he heard some faint mumbling coming from the bed.

'Sher-Sherlock ' John whispered in a very hoarse voice.' Why am I in your bed, naked?' John already knew the answer, but he did not want to admit it. He knew that one day his feelings would get the better of him. He must have taken advantage of Sherlock, and now he will have ruined their friendship forever.

'Good morning John.' Sherlock replied,'I think we both know why you are in my bed and I just want to say how sorry I am, that it is where you awoke. I must have let my feelings take over me, you see. And I understand if you want to leave right now and move out as soon as we get back to London.'

'What ? No ! It was me who took advantage of you! I made you drink and then I pushed you into doing this.' John looked down at his lap, ashamed.

'John, you didn't push me into this, in fact now is probably a good time to tell you that I have developed emotions for you, and not just friendly ones. I understand if you do not want to see me again.'

' Sherlock, come over here.' John beckoned Sherlock towards the bed, when Sherlock sat down on the edge of it, John shuffled closer, still wrapped in the duvet, and gently pulled Sherlocks face towards his. 'There is nothing I have wants more than you for the last few months.' And with that John pulled Sherlock into an amazing, heart wrenching kiss.

Sherlock was soon lying on top of John, showering him in kisses of affection. His mouth was soon making its way down Johns throat, and then found its way to johns nipple. He played with it for a while, teasing with John, as he let the smaller man let let out groans of delight. Sherlocks hands grabbed at johns torso pulling him closer until their chests were placed firmly together. He pressed his cock against Johns feeling it turn harder at the impact. He slid down the bed so that he could observe Johns penis, it was half hard and Sherlock decided that he needed to do something about that. He gently put it in his mouth and johns let out a rather loud groan. Sherlock played with it in his mouth, running his tongue down his shaft and softly sucking the end of it. This carried on for a while until Sherlock tasted the pre cum in his mouth. He swallowed it and then removed his mouth from Johns cock. John let out a grunt of disappointment but any traces of that disappeared when Sherlock found a bottle of lube and started applying it to his own, now hard as well, cock. Sherlock pushed open johns legs until he was straddling Sherlock and then Sherlock gently inserted two of his fingers into Johns arse, Johns moans were now becoming more frequent and definitely louder as Sherlock pushed his fingers in with more vigour and force. He then removed them quickly and lined his cock up with Johns crack, then thruster forwards. He pushed in and out slowly, making sure he didn't remove himself completely form John, he knew he was nearly at the point of being about to cum, so he started going more rapidly, thrusting harder and deeper, then suddenly he came, John let out a small groan then came himself and they both lay there with a feeling of euphoria and happiness.

After their morning sex, they both took a shower, separately , and decided that it would be good idea to go and get some breakfast. After breakfast they both got into their swimming trunks and took the short walk down to the beach that lay just infront of their hotel. They got into the water and moved closer together. Sherlocks hand found johns in the water and held it tightly not wanting to err let go. They swam in the sea for half an hour before getting out after feeling freezing. They then lay next to each other on the sand, bodies right next to each other, hands still held in a tight grip, with their minds going over the events of that morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Au: hi guys thanks for everyone who has been reading this story and I hope that you are liking it! More naughty stuff in this chapter so if you are against that then turn away ! Please R+R !**

It was at ten at night when Sherlock slipped out of the bed that John and him were sharing for the second time, that Johns mind actually realised what had happened, I mean he had probably known it for quite a while, but he hasn't wanted to admit it to himself. He was in love with Sherlock. He loved the way his hair flopped messily on his head, but it also made him look sexy. He loved the smell of Sherlock, it was on his clothes and as John lay there he tipped his head towards Sherlocks pillow and inhaled the sweet musky smell. But most of all, John loved this side of Sherlock that he had never seen before, the gentle and loving side. After they had walked back from the beach earlier, hand in hand, Sherlock had massaged Johns feet and showered his body with light and loving kisses. Of course then it had turned into them having vigorous, and very enjoyable sex, but Sherlock had actually let his emotions and feelings rule his mind, and the outcome was extremely pleasant and the thought of this side of Sherlock filled John with a warm goofy feeling. Wait, thinking of Sherlock, where actually was he? John got up out of the bed and went to inspect the bathroom, but he was not there. John noticed that the door out of their room had been left slightly ajar, which was when John realised where he must have gone.

As Sherlock walked down the soft, sandy beach, little snippets of John began to play thought his mind, the first time they had met, them at the poolside with John wearing the bomb which that bastard Moriaty had put in him, John watching him while he stood on the roof top of St Barts, but all if that was behind them now, only distant memories that had no affect on their actions today. All the bad was behind them and it had been two whole years since Sherlock had returned anyway.

Sherlock heard footsteps nearing his and could tell it was John because of the pattern of the movements. He turned around to face John, seeing that John had both a look of concern and of longing in his eyes.

'Are you alright Sherlock?' Job asked him tentatively.

'Yes, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep and thought if take a walk to clear my thoughts.'

'Clear your thoughts if what...?'

'You see John, I have never experienced feelings like this before and my mind is finding it extremely hard to concentrate on anything but you.'

Oh well then Sherlock, I guess this wont help then.' As he said this John lent towards Sherlock and pulled him in for a deep, long and loving kiss. At first it was gentle and then their tongues found each other and started exploring each others mouths. They both groaned in delight and soon their erections were being pushed together, making them both squeak with delight. Sherlock undid his shirt and threw it down on to the sand and John did the same. Sherlock hands traced over Johns muscles and their way down to his trousers. They stopped briefly for a second, making sure this is what John definitely wanted and when John made and angry noise, they carried on. His hands found his way into johns pants and started stroking the shaft of Johns now fully erect penis. John groaned loudly pulling Sherlock closer to take off his trousers and his pants, fumbling with his hands as he felt his penis being placed into Sherlocks mouth. They lay on the beach making love for what seemed like hours, kissing and playing with each other for ages. When they finally got up to go inside they were wet from sweat and had cum all over different parts if their bodies. Deciding that it was a good idea, John fan into the cold dark sea.'c swiftly followed by Sherlock. They played in it for a while before realising that they were both numb from the cold, and then gathered all their stuff and headed back to the hotel suite


	8. Chapter 8

**Au: sorry guys just reding through and have realised that there have been lots of spelling mistakes and not all if it makes sense! I am very sorry for this and will make surreal that I check through upcoming chapters before publishing them! Sorry guys ! Please review ! Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Au: hi guys thanks for everyone who is still reading this story, and I hope you are enjoying it. Please review and tell me how I'm doing or if there is anything you would like to see in this story!**

When Sherlock awoke the next morning he couldn't believe the day beforehand had actually happened. He had finally got John and they had had the most wonderful time together. And the best thing was, they still had four more days left to enjoy each others company. Sherlock wondered what would happen when they returned to Baker Street. Mrs Hudson would be overjoyed that her two boys were finally together, and Lestrade would be happy for them, but Sherlock was worried about the endless teasing and jokes that Anderson and Donovan would make up about them, and if it would affect John, who was not as used to their gossiping as Sherlock was.

The rest of their holiday passed quickly and before they knew it Sherlock and John were on their way to the local airport. On the plane Sherlock and John talked about what would happen back in London, although neither if them could quite be sure. John voted that they carry on as they were doing, but Sherlock, not wanting John to get bullied by Anderson and Donovan, suggested that they keep it quiet. John refused though and told him that even though he was just trying to protect, he would not let Sherlock have his way on this one as he was not being a coward about the thing that he loves most.

'Does that mean that you love me?' Sherlock asked, his voice deeper and slower than usual. John paused and gazed into his eyes for a while before replying 'Yes, it does.' And then gave Sherlock a quick peck on his lips, getting the attention of a few of the the other people on board the plane.

When they finally returned home, they found Mycroft sitting in Sherlocks armchair with his long black umbrella lying across his lap.

'I trust you had a pleasant stay.' He said simply when they walked in.

'Yes.' Sherlock replied before walking off in the other direction towards the John alone with Mycroft.

'John, I know about you and Sherlock and its ... Fine.'

'Oh, um, thank you.' John said, finding this conversation extremely awkward.

'I also am here to thank you for solving the case, the president is now being taken care of.' Mycroft said with a sly and dangerous looking smile on his face.

'Well, you should be thanking Sherlock for that, not me.'

'You know the situation with me and my brother John, so I was hoping that you would tell him.' And with that Mycroft got up and walked out the door, without even so much as a good bye.

'Your brothers left now Sherlock, you can come out.'

'I wasn't hiding John.'

'Really...?' John didn't believe him at all.

'Look I don't want to ruin the day with an argument about Mycroft ok!' Sherlock was getting rather upset by this, so John decided he wouldn't question him anymore.

'Ok Sherlock, I'm sorry.' John knew that this would be the end if that conversation, by decided to make sure Sherlock was ok. John walked over to Sherlock, and him towards him and lent in for a kiss. It was a sift kiss full if love and passion, and when John pulled away, he just wanted more.

'I love you John.' Sherlock whispered,' more than I can ever say.'

Just then there was a knock on the door, ruining their little moment and Sherlock and John pulled away from each other quickly.

'Um, come in.' Sherlock said, wishing that the person on the other side would just leave so that he and John could be alone together.

'Hi boys!' Lestrade said as he entered 221B. 'How was the holiday?'

'Good, really good thanks!' John replied. Lestrade realised that something had changed with John and Sherlock but he couldn't be quite sure what. They both had large grins wiped across their face, and Sherlocks actually looked real for once. They also both looked so extremely relaxed and Lestrade had sworn that they had been holding hands when he had opened the door. Maybe they were finally... No surely not...!

'Lestrade, John and I are now a couple and we are lovers.' Sherlock said this so bluntly that it made John giggle.

'Oh, um,ok then. I'm very happy for you both.' And he actually was, Lestrade had known it would happen one day and he was glad it had happened sooner rather then later.' Anyway I just came by to tell you about a case that we are a bit stuck on down at the yard.'

'Im sorry Lestrade, but I think John and I would like some time to ourselves for a while now.' John was amazed that Sherlock had actually said that, he had chosen John over his work. Wow, he really must love me John thought


	10. Chapter 10

**Au: hi guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile but i will be putting the next(and last) three chapters on all at once x**

The next few days had passed quickly, they were full of love and sex, and Sherlock and John had spent every moment together. Five days after they had returned, John had woken to the smell of burning, coming from the kitchen. He quickly rushed downstairs to find Sherlock standing over the oven, with a frying pan full of eggs and some slightly crispy looking bacon in the edge of the work surface.

'Morning John!' Sherlock gave him an extremely bright smile and then looked back down to the now burnt eggs.

'Um, morning Sherlock. You know you might want to take the eggs off, they are looking rather burnt.'

'Oh right, sorry.' Sherlocks smile faded a little but John gave him a good morning kiss, and it brightened up again.

'This is so nice of you to make breakfast Sherlock, you are in a very good mood, what have you broken...?'

'Nothing!' John gave him a patronising glare.' Really I've done nothing wrong!'

'Ok then... Why are you in such a good mood in that case?'

'Well, I've been thinking John, we've known each other and lived together for years now, and I really really love you. In a normal relationship the next step would be to move in with each other, but we did that in the first week we met, so what I'm saying is, that I don't want to be married to my work any longer John, I would like to be married to you.' Sherlock stared at John waiting for his response, but right now, all he could tell was that John had not been expecting this. He knew it was a lot to ask, I mean, they had only expressed their feelings to each other during the last fortnight, but the emotions had been there a long time before that for both of them.

'Yes.' Sherlock looked up in utter amazement.' Yes Sherlock I will marry you, I love you and I want to be with you forever.' For John, this was the happiest moment in his life and nothing could ruin it.


	11. Chapter 11

Then John woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

John awoke in a cold sweat, panting and shouting. He was calling Sherlocks name over and over again. He soon heard the now familiar footsteps of his carer running down the hallway to his room. He had been put into the St Andrews care centre a year after Sherlock had jumped off St Barts, and been there for three years now. It was a house for nutters, and he had been out into it by the people who held him dear, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade and Mycroft. They had decided it would be for 'his own good', and he almost agreed. Ever since that terrible day, Johns thoughts and memories had been scarred, he had been getting nightmares every time he had gone to sleep, but recently, they had turned into dreams full of passion and love, yet John was not sure which was worse. These new dreams only made John miss Sherlock more.

His carer asked him about his dream and he told her everything. He told her about the case, the drunken sex, the holiday and even that Sherlock had proposed to him and he had accepted. By the time he had finished explaining the dream, John had broken down and tears were falling down his face. He knew he would never get Sherlock back, and he wished that he could see him, just one more time, but there was no undoing the past, and no one could tell what the future held for him.

**Hey guys thanks for reading this little story, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I made it sadder at the end, but I thought it would be a good twist and an alternate ending ( I would never actually want it to happen of course...!) so thanks for reading, please review and yeah! Bye!**


End file.
